Чувство
by Natalie Kimberly Black
Summary: Мышцы свело слабостью, под ложечкой екнуло, а сердце ушло в пятки, когда он увидел Тию, которая сидела в кресле и смотрела телевизор. Хотя, кажется, она слегка задремала, т.к. не услышала, как открылась дверь.


**Чувство**

Он панически оглянулся назад. В коридоре позади него, впрочем, как и впереди, никого не было. Сглотнув, парень пошёл дальше, неосознанно сжимая и теребя пальцами ткань куртки, которую нёс в руках. Стараясь ступать как можно тише, он всё же добрался до своей комнаты и, казалось бы, облегчённо выдохнул.

Нужно подумать. Принять холодный душ и подумать.

Его немного трясло, а вот руки неимоверно дрожали, роясь в карманах и пытаясь найти карточку-ключ от двери. Как только оная была вынута на тусклый свет, пальцы и вовсе перестали слушаться, позволяя ей с негромким пластмассовым стуком упасть на пол.

Рокет нервно оглянулся по сторонам, нагнулся, кое-как взял беглянку и, наконец, открыл дверь.

Мышцы свело слабостью, под ложечкой екнуло, а сердце ушло в пятки, когда он увидел Тию, которая сидела в кресле и смотрела телевизор. Хотя, кажется, она слегка задремала, т.к. не услышала, как открылась дверь.

Его ноги будто приросли к полу, не позволяя сдвинуться ни на миллиметр. Мысли ошеломлённо метались из угла в угол его сознания, а дышать с каждой секундой становилось всё сложнее.

Связки моментально заржавели, вырывая с уст непонятный хрип. Только хрип, произносить её имя теперь он не имел права.

Девушка встрепенулась, медленно просыпаясь, подняла голову и посмотрела на Рокета. Он сглотнул, чуть не бросившись бежать, и пытаясь придать своему лицу обычное выражение, а не то, будто он увидел призрака.

Тия улыбнулась, встала и потянулась, разминая одервеневшие мышцы:

— Ты уже вернулся? Почему так рано?

Её голос, такой родной и любимый…

Рокет только молча наблюдал за тем, как она подошла ближе и слегка дёрнулся, когда её ладошки заскользили сначала по его груди, а потом и по спине, а тело прижалось ближе. Но, кажется, она ничего не заметила.

Он медленно сомкнул окоченевшие руки вокруг её талии. Куртка выпала из, казалось, застывших пальцев и со шмяком упала на пол.

Неожиданно она слегка отстранилась и провела ладонью по его плечу:

— Ты весь так напряжён. Что случилось?

В зелёных глазах появилось легкое беспокойство, и они немного потемнели. Толи от полумрака, толи от настроения.

— Н-ничего, — его голос хрипел от волнения, а страх разрывал всё внутри.

— Тогда…

Но Рокет отвёл глаза и отстранился. Он не мог позволить ей прочитать всё, что творилось у него душе, и не мог позволить себе прикасаться к этому ангельскому созданию. Ему было противно. Противно от самого себя.

— Я-я просто очень устал, — слова отказывались связываться в смысл, заставляя его заикаться.

Но она только понимающе взяла его за руку и повела к кровати.

— Отдохни, расскажешь, как погуляли, утром, хорошо?

Парень только кивнул и, не раздеваясь, залез под одеяло. Укутался, будто замёрз и повернулся лицом к окну.

Тия наклонилась, заставив его неосознанно зажмуриться от прикосновения её губ к его щеке, и вышла из комнаты.

Он не спал. Нет. Он будто застыл в той позе, в которой она его оставила.

Будильник показывал девять утра, а это значит, что он лежит без движения, по крайней мере, четыре часа. Возможно, это к лучшему.

Мысли, наконец, слегка успокоились, позволяя здраво оценить сложившуюся ситуацию, но само состояние не изменилось. Ко всему ещё и добавилось разъедающее чувство боли и отчаяния.

Рокет сглотнул и повернулся на спину, пытаясь дышать чаще, тем самым сдерживая слёзы.

Тия бездумно смотрела в окно на заснеженные просторы. Голова была пуста, а щемящее чувство всё никак не покидало её душу. В воздухе витало что-то настораживающее, что-то, что никак нельзя было бы вытеснить из этой комнаты. Такое ощущение, — девушка обернулась, — что оно исходило от него, парня с длинными каштановыми волосами, который сидел напротив, опустив голову чуть ли не на колени.

— Рокет, что… — она запнулась, когда увидела, как он дернулся.

Страх, что что-то должно произойти лишь крепче обернулся вокруг её шеи.

Девушка замолкла, засунув слегка дрожащие руки в карманы штанов. Сердце участило ритм, давая знать, что лучше бы уйти и оставить всё как есть, ничего не слышать и не видеть. Но тело отказывалось двигаться, застывшее под давлением чего-то неминуемого, того, что уж точно изменит её взгляды на мир.

— Я… — Рокет, наконец-то заговорил, хрипом своего голоса разрывая тишину по кусочкам. — Я разбил его, — он немного медлил и заикался, будто боясь говорить и всё ещё сомневаясь в своём решении. Но уж лучше горькая правда… В которую и самому-то с трудом верилось. — Я н-не хотел, я бы н-никогда этого не сделал, но… разбил. Почти уничтожил.

Тия слабо понимала, о чём он говорит, но сердце уже начало кровоточить, а душа разрываться от боли.

Что разбил, зачем?

Но она молчала, понимая, что если проронит хоть один звук, Рокет может передумать.

— Мы выпили слишком много, — его голос грозил сорваться. — Я не хотел… Я вообще ничего не помню. Только сегодня утром, — он громко сглотнул. — Я предал. Предал нас, тебя и то, что мы так бережно берегли. Я… — парень замолчал и неожиданно даже для себя поднял на Тию глаза.

Девушка неподвижно стояла, и казалось бы ничего, если бы не учащённое отрывистое дыхание и блестящие от слёз глаза.

Только сейчас и он почувствовал, как мокрые дорожки бегут по его щекам.

А ведь он обещал себе никогда не причинять ей боли.

Тия сглотнула, и тихо произнесла, понимая, что от любого действия может сорваться:

— Скажи…

Рокет опять опустил взгляд – слишком невыносимо было смотреть девушке в глаза:

— Я… — он не решался, он и вовсе боялся этого слова но…

Он снова поднял голову.

В глазах мутилось, душу рвало, но он моргнул, чтобы лучше видеть зелень её глаз:

— Изменил.

Она закрыла веки, позволяя слезам скатиться по нежной коже, и прерывисто вдохнула, будто надеясь, что воздух хоть как-то облегчит нестерпимую боль.

— Ненавижу, — шёпотом сорвалось с её губ, но парень всё отчётливо услышал.

Тия открыла глаза. Рокет держался за грудь, будто её что-то рвало изнутри.

Девушка больше была не в силах оставаться в комнате, медленно она направилась к двери, поражаясь тому, что тело её вообще слушается и никак не пытаясь сдержать новый поток слёз.

— Т-тия…

Но она не обернулась, даже не остановилась, понимая, что даже при всём своём желании сейчас ничего не сможет сделать. А уж тем более… простить.

Горечь душила. Тупое чувство одиночества всё время стучало по голове, а прошлое насмехалось над безвыходностью настоящего, как бы заявляя в лицо, что всё было уж слишком хорошо.

Тия опять откинулась спиной на ледяную стену и, запрокинув голову, уставилась в пустой потолок. Настолько же пустой, как и всё её существо. В грудной клетке, где-то под рёбрами, где раньше было сердце, теперь теплилась чернота, которая всегда с лёгкостью могла приютиться в любой душе. Когти предательства разрывали последний ещё дышащий кусочек живого естества, но горячая жидкость, бегущая по венам, расслабляла и заглушала нестерпимую боль.

Девушка поднесла к губам бутылку, с досадой обнаружив, что её содержимое пусто… Опять пустота. И почему всё указывает на ничтожность её существования?

Тия медленно, опираясь о близстоящие предметы, поднялась. Голова приятно кружилась, но этого было не достаточно.

Слёзы всё также стояли комом в горле, порой размазывая очертания окружающего мира.

И сколько же надо выпить, чтобы боль перестала мучить?!

Дойти до ближайшего клуба не составило труда. Даже, казалось, что то малое количество спиртного, которое она умудрилась выпить за двадцать минут, уже выветрилось, т.к. боль под ложечкой усилилась, и её срочно нужно было заткнуть.

И вот, сидя за барной стойкой и вливая в себя уже, наверное, пятую рюмку какого-то дорогущего, но действенного шейка, блондинке начало легчать. Перед глазами плыло, хотя сознание вовсю пыталось работать и соображать здраво. Иначе как бы она поняла, что рядом с ней уселся нападающий Shadows собственной персоной?

— И давно ты тут глушишься? — его голос на удивление хорошо проходил через окружающую муть и отчётливо поступал в мозг.

Блондинка не ответила. Просто пожала плечами и влила очередную порцию алкоголя в глотку.

Синедд не счёл это нежеланием с ним общаться и тоже заказал какую-то дрянь.

Однако, молчание не затянулось и парень предпринял ещё одну попытку:

— У тебя, наверное, были веские причины нажраться в хлам…

— Отвал-ли.

— Ох! Неужели я, наконец, удостоился твоего внимания!

Она уже порядком не соображала, когда заказав очередную ерунду, получила отказ от бармена:

— Я, думаю, с вас хватит.

Тия не совсем поняла смысл и перевела взгляд на Синедда. Тот лишь пожал плечами:

— У меня в номере бар и то получше будет.

— Так… Пойдём…

Хоть сосредоточить внимание было крайне сложно, но она прекрасно видела, как глаза брюнета расширились.

— Послушай, Тия…

— Хватит, Синедд!

Что тут? Уломать такого отъявленного плохого парня было легко. Даже слишком. Но туман в голове не дал забить тревогу и позволил спокойно перешагнуть порог его комнаты.

А потом и вовсе всё как-то занесло, не давая опомниться, девушка будто выпадала из реальности, порой не помня предыдущую минуту.

Хотя было реально плевать. Она впервые в жизни забыла. Забыла и о боли и об одиночестве. А уж какая разница с кем? Не имеет значения. По крайней мере, сейчас.

Она осторожно сделала глоток воды, прислушиваясь к организму, как бы он опять не взбунтовался.

Голова несчадно болела, чутко реагируя на любое движение.

Тия опёрлась рукой о тумбочку, т.к. ноги подкашивало, желудок крутило, а тошнота по прежнему стояла в горле.

Прострация никак не отпускала сознание, хотя и память и рассудок были чисты… Вот только реакции чувств на произошедшее пока не было. Только, что-то сидящее очень глубоко, посылало слёзы на глаза.

Пытаясь дышать как можно глубже и не допустить появление влаги на щеках, девушка сжала зубы чуть ли не до хруста, пытаясь сдержать горечью поднимающуюся из недр души панику. Стакан с водой полетел в противоположную стену, разбираясь и смешивая свои осколки с брызгами. Но лучше не стало. Только хуже.

И тогда, схватившись за голову, Тия, загнанно постанывая, медленно осела на пол, принимая всю ничтожность и убожество своей жизни.

Истерика схватила её за горло, усиливая душевную боль и смешивая её с физической. Заставляя задыхаться и не позволяя без мучений даже шевельнуться.

Из-за двух болей одной не видно? Как бы не так!

Он осторожно коснулся её пальчиков, пытаясь не потревожить. Мягкое прикосновение, которое хоть и отдавалось отголоском в душе, но было слишком необходимо, чтобы хоть как-то отсрочить неминуемую гибель.

Она почувствовала, но даже не вздрогнула от неожиданности. Медленно, очень медленно, как в съемке с бессердечно изменённой скоростью, она подняла голову и их глаза встретились.

Он не отшатнулся когда увидел в изумрудах пугающую пропасть, лишь позволил большей площади кожи на пальцах коснуться её руки.

Она никак не отреагировала. Только что-то внимательно искала в его глазах, что-то, за что можно было бы зацепиться, что смогло бы дать ей надежду и помочь выбраться, но…

Неожиданно он наклонился и обречённо, будто понимая, что всё обрушилось, что ничего нельзя вернуть, что никак не простить, накрыл горящими губами её солёные от слёз губы.

Она не сопротивлялась, даже наоборот.

Горечь поцелуя и вкус крови, от закушенной в беспамятстве губы, только отталкивал и заставлял желать покинуть комнату и больше никогда и ничего не чувствовать, но… так не хотелось терять этот контакт, что приходилось только судорожно вдыхать разгорячённый воздух и продолжать по-сумасшедшему целоваться, потому что оба знали… это в последний раз.

Когда же безумие удалось остановить, они опять смотрели друг на друга…

Ей так хотелось броситься ему в объятья, но выползающее из души чувство поражения не давало это сделать… Поэтому она заплакала и уткнулась обратно в колени. Он огорчённо отпустил её руку и полностью сел на пол напротив.

Им нужно поговорить и он будет ждать… здесь, рядом.

— Я убила… Окончательно уничтожила… Хотя это ты во всём виноват…

Рокет недоверчиво посмотрел на неё, несколько раз моргнул, как неожиданно его глаза расширились в понимании. Он сглотнул и резко сжал от боли зубы.

— Скажи… — только шёпот вырвался из его горла.

Тия безразлично отрицательно махнула головой и уставилась на стенку позади его.

Она будет играть безразличие, столько сколько сможет… Лишь бы ему было ещё больнее от этого.

— Скажи!!! — он рявкнул и ринулся вперёд, грубо сжал её плечи, заставляя смотреть на себя.

Она ждала этого. Поэтому даже не испугалась.

— Из… — неожиданно горло сдавило, — Изме… — в глазах защипало, и вся сдержанность улетучилась. — Изменила.

Последний слог утонул в рыданиях.

Изменила, а разве хотела? Нет.

Рокет только крепче сжал её плечи и встряхнул:

— Кто?!

Тия подняла на него глаза. Ярость накрыла парня с головой, и не успев даже подумать, она выдохнула:

— Синедд…

Зрачки бывшего капитана расширились, оставив от радужки лишь тонкую полоску некогда жёлтого цвета.

Рокет сорвался с места и чуть ли не бегом отправился к двери:

—Убью! Его, а потом тебя!!!

Она оказалась быстрее. На счастье или на беду, но быстрее. Было не понять за кого она боялась больше. Сейчас все смешалось.

—Не надо…

Размазывая слёзы по щекам, Тия упёрлась ладошками ему в грудь.

Парень остановился. Медленно, она видела, как медленно злость отступает, возвращая обречённость и боль.

Рокет зажмурился:

— Дрянь… — брезгливо оттолкнул её руки, а потом неожиданно схватил за предплечья. — Добила! Довольна?!

—Ты сам… сам, — сил осталось только на шёпот. Боль забирала очень много.

— Сука!

Рокет оттолкнул её так, что она, не удержав равновесия, упала. Сам же постанывая, опустился на пол, пытаясь сдержаться себя и рвущийся наружу вой.

— Куда ты теперь?

— К родителям… они будут только рады, что я бросила футбол.

Они избегали взглядов, избегали прикосновений. Даже если толпа неожиданно толкала одного на другого, приходилось прикладывать много усилий, лишь бы не коснуться… Даже если очень хотелось.

— А ты?

Тия украдкой посмотрела на Рокета, пока он бесцельно блуждал взглядом где-то в толпе.

Парень вздрогнул и посмотрел на неё. Благо она успела вовремя отвернуться.

— Домой, на Акиллиану. Отец не будет рад моему решению, но я уже достаточно взрослый.

— Понятно… значит…

— До встречи? — ей показалось или была некая надежда в его голосе?

Больное воображение.

— Лучше… Прощай…

Она по прежнему смотрела в пол.

— Да… прощай.

Тия кивнула, и, сдерживая себя, повернулась к Рокету спиной и направилась к своему выходу на шатл.

— И правда… Лучше…

Рокет не стал смотреть ей в след. Слишком больно. Больно оттого, что случилось, оттого, что слишком внезапно всё разрушилось, слишком неожиданно. Больно, от потери части себя.


End file.
